Konoha Love
by Temhari
Summary: Well there's a whole bunch of couples, hence the lame title. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to the manga as possible. I'd love some feedback so read!:D[shikaino][nejiten][naruhina][sasusaku] p.s i don't own Naruto.
1. Enjoy your flowers

_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto._

**Chapter 1- Enjoy Your Flowers!**

"We have to stop this Sasuke, we are going to end up killing each other."

"I will not die to you, Naruto," Sasuke stated.

"You know what I meant. Don't be so damn cocky all the time. We are both in this room as patients. I hurt you to!" Naruto snapped.

"Lucky."

"Shutup, you bastard! I won't fight you anymore! We are friends!"

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Every time she looks at me, you start a fight. Do you think I want to fight over Sakura? How many times do I have to say, I DON'T LIKE HER!" Sasuke yelled.

_Shit, I didn't see her walk in. Dammit Naruto! Here we go again._

"I just came to bring you some flowers. I hope you feel better. Both of you. Bye." Sakura said, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She turned and left, forgetting to leave the flowers.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. He ran to the door and crashed into Ino who was walking into the room.

"Don't you even think about it!" Ino grabbed Naruto and pushed him into the chair beside his bed. Ino's face was about a foot away from his and her finger was shaking in his face.

"You can't do anything about this. You talking to her won't make a difference. She doesn't like you as more than a friend and she already has your approval. She wants approval and recognition from the only person she tries to impress." Ino turned to Sasuke, "your being a bastard, Sasuke. You have to be mean to her, make her hate you so she can stop liking you. You _obviously_ don't like her so stop leading her on!"

"I'm not." Sasuke was staring out the window.

_It's not my fault she likes me, I did nothing to make her feel special. I treat her like I treat everyone else. I'm distant because I have to be. Naruto is my bestfriend and I'm not even kind to him. I fight him because I know he's getting stronger. In turn if I fight him it will make me stronger as well. The only thing I can devote my time to is getting stronger. I have to be strong to kill him…I will kill him. I hate him, my own brother. I don't have time for love…no matter what my heart says. I can ignore it. I have to ignore it in order to kill Itachi. I must train harder and be the best to avenge my clan. I can't allow Sakura to sway me…even though it's difficult to see her in pain because of me. Sakura…_

"I call bullshit, Sasuke. You are leading her on. As long as you keep treating her the way you treat everyone else she has hope. As long as your not going out of her way to treat her poorly she thinks the more time you spend with her the more you will learn to love her." Ino explained.

Ino's inner thought: _Still no expression huh? Why do you like this guy Sakura? He's a total jerk! He can't even acknowledge that he's breaking your heart. It's like he doesn't care at all._

"Yeah, yeah, Ino we get it. Sakura likes Sasuke," Naruto grabbed his jacket, "I'm going for a walk. I guess I'll see you later."

"I'm sorry Naruto but i had to be harsh with you the same way Sasuke needs to be with Sakura. It's for the best," Ino said. Naruto left.

Naruto thinking:_ "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! The village hotty. He's so strong and cute, I like him." Why?!?_

Naruto was shaking angrily.

_He's not so great! I'm just as strong as him. I'm stronger. Nobody ever see's me the way they see him. The Uchiha clan was a strong clan before his brother murdered them. He's the only survivor from the slaughter. Sasuke has a sad past but so do I! I have the beast that almost destroyed Konoha sealed inside of me and that means nothing?! For years I was shunned, I was alone! Now that people have stopped blaming me for the tragedies the Kyuuba caused, and I'm being accepted, its like they have completely forgotten its inside me. Especially Sakura. She thinks I'm annoying, that's all. I know she cares for me as a friend but Sasuke beat me out. He stole her affection and the bastard doesn't even want it! That's why I fight him, for Sakura! I'm going to find her and convince her Sasuke's an asshole!_

Naruto started to run. He ran until he was out of Konoha and into the forest. Then he sprinted. He was dodging trees on his way to the place where Sakura trained.

_I hope she'll be there._

Suddenly Naruto crashed into something.

_I dodged that tree...It moved?!?_

"What the hell is going on?" he said.

He sat up to see Hinata lying on the ground a red mark starting to appear on her forehead. He was about to ask her why she was lying on the ground when he realized he'd slammed into her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Hinata! Hinata, wake up!" He was over top of her shaking her shoulders. "Wakeup!"

"Nar…Naruto-kun?" She opened her eyes to see his worried face inches away from hers. She began to panic. Her face turned red.

_I have to get up, Naruto-kun can't see me like this. He'll think I'm sick again._

Just as she was about to sit up Naruto grabbed her face with one hand and the top of her head with the other. He was gently moving her head around inspecting her forehead.

Hinata's heart was beating so quickly she thought she might pass out. Her face was now a bright red. She tried to get up again but Naruto held her down.

"Just stay still! I'm sorry Hinata, I wasn't watching where I was going. I was in a hurry, I didn't see you. It must hurt, it sure is swelling."

"It…i…no."

"No, what?"

"It d-doesn't hurt" she lied.

"Are you sure Hinata? You might have a concussion. I'll take you to granny Tsunade; she can fix it right away."

"I…I'm…ok"

"If you won't go to granny Tsunade… I know what will fix you! I will take you out for Ramen."

Hinata blushed more feverishly and Naruto inspected her one last time.

"You're all red, are you sick? Geez Hinata you're always red. No spicy Ramen for you!"

He grabbed under her arm and helped her up. They began walking to the village.

"Where's Naruto? I forgot the vase last time for the flowers. Now I have one for each of you. It looks like you don't need them anymore. You guys heal quickly but you can take them with you…if you want." Sakura said. No reply, "okay bye."

Sasuke was staring out the window, his own clothes back on. He had been thinking about what Ino had sad all afternoon. He was deciding what he would say to her…

"Wait" he spoke softly but the intensity was there.

Sakura was angry. She was angry that she loved him so much and he never gave her anything back. She was angry at herself for being so stupid thinking she had a chance. She was sick and tired of having her heart stepped on.

_Why do I love him? HE HATES ME! Fine, Sasuke, from now on I hate you to!_

She knew she would always love him but she had to try to make it easier on herself. At least they could still be friends…

"Why? Why should I stay here and torture myself? I hate you Uchiha Sasuke. I hate you so much it hurts!" She cried.

He still wasn't facing her. He closed his eyes.

"You know nothing of hate you spoiled brat."

She paused… "what?"

"I have no time for your foolishness anymore, you are always in my way. I don't want to see you outside of our training and missions anymore. Ever. If I see you I will walk the other way. You should do the same."

"Your destroying yourself, Sasuke! Stop your revenge!" she bawled, "why do you have to push everyone away? You are not alone!"

"Yes, I am. I choose to be. I have to be alone. People like you are hindrances. You are beyond annoying, Sakura."

"Please don't do this alone. I can help! I'll do anything!"

"The only way you can help is if you leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you. Leave now."

"I…I love you more than anything!" At these words Sasuke squeezed his eyelids even tighter together, Sakura continued, "don't push me away, I will help you gain your revenge, I swear! I only want to make you happy. LET ME IN!" She ran towards him.

"STOP!" he whipped around.

_Do the right thing. Be cruel. It's better for her in the end._

"I said leave," he whispered.

She held a hand lightly in front of her mouth.

"Please," she whimpered.

He stared at her.

"I AM AN AVENGER, SAKURA! IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY LIKE YOU ARE NOW…I will kill you."

A tear ran down his face. He was losing it.

"**LEAVE**!"

"I don't believe you Sasuke-kun…you're crying."

"I hate you. Leave." He said.

"You…?"

"I hate you."

Sakura was broken. Her heart was completely numb. She walked over to the vase she had brought. He watched her cry, silently now. She pulled a petal off and let it drop to the floor.

_He loves me not._

"Enjoy your flowers."

She turned and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/n please comment with any suggestions. i originally had a chapter before this but i found is was drabble so i removed it. therefore there may be things left unanswered so if your not sure about something be sure to ask!_


	2. Destiny

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 2- Destiny?**

"Again," she panted.

Neji stood still, hesitating whether or not to attack.

"Again!" Ten-ten demanded.

This was Ten-ten's idea. She had insisted that Neji help her with her taijutsu. They had been at it since 6 a.m , it was now 5 p.m. Neji had suggested a break several times with Ten-ten completely ignoring him. She would not say anything to him but "again".

This time he had said they should stop for the day. She was glaring at him.

_We don't stop until I say we stop. I will impress you Neji. You will be amazed!_

"AGAIN, NEJI!"

She was in a defensive stance awaiting the attack. Even Neji, who was very skilled with taijutsu due to his divinity skills, was exhausted. He didn't understand where her perseverance was coming from. This was her first- taijutsu only- training session and it had lasted for 11 hours, without breaks.

_She should be exhausted, something's not right…why is she doing this…why wouldn't she take a break, why won't she quit?_

"NEJI HYUUGA!?!" What are you doing? ATTACK!"

He shook his head.

"No, Ten-ten. We are done for today."

"I just want to get better…to be as good as you and Lee. You have your byukagan and Lee has his taijutsu. I have nothing but weapons. Yeah, I have amazing aim, but many ninja's can easily counter shurikens and kunai. Just help me practice."

"Tomorrow, I will. We'll meet here again. 6 a.m." He turned to leave.

"Neji…"

The tone in her voice had changed from demanding to pleading.

"…Ne…ji…," she whispered. Her breathing had dramatically slowed down, her voice was fading.

He turned back to see Ten-ten standing with her head down, back slouched and her arms hanging loosely by her side. She was about to pass out. Neji immediately appeared right in front of her. Her legs let go from underneath her but Neji caught her before her knees hit the ground. He gently laid her down on the grass his hand behind her hand for support.

"Byukagan!" he shouted activating the bloodline ability in his eyes to see chakra. Ten-ten had a dangerously low amount of chakra left.

_What happened to her chakra? This was basic training…I wasn't using my chakra!_

"Why did you make me do this to you? You should have stopped!" Neji yelled.

"I'm sorry Neji…I just wanted you to notice me like I notice you. I like you," Ten-ten whispered her eyes feeling heavy.

"Why…how were you using chakra?" but it was too late she was unconscious. He wrapped his arms around and picked her up.

"I notice you Ten-ten!" he looked at her beautiful face. She looked like a child, so innocent. He bent down and lightly kissed her forehead.

_I like you too, foolish girl. I've never liked anyone before. It has never been my destiny to be with anyone. I'm sorry Ten-ten but my destiny is to be alone._

A few hours later at Konoha Hospital…

"So let me get this straight," Ino began, "…you _beat up_ Ten-ten?

"No."

"So what happened then?" Ino asserted.

"I've already explained it to you and you are lucky to have gotten the first explanation," Neji hissed.

"I don't understand why she would overexert herself like that…your story seems suspicious to me, Neji. You should have stopped her long before she ended up in the hospital," Ino replied deprecatingly.

Ino was annoying the hell out of Neji. He gritted his teeth.

_You don't think I would have stopped her if I'd had known that she was using her chakra? I can sense chakra but not feeling any foreign chakra I didn't notice the lack of Ten-ten's. I'm tired from training, worried about Ten-ten and confused as to why she would do this to herself. The last thing I need is the incompetent Ino nagging me._

He was about to reply something cleverly rude about how she would never amount to anything, because that was her destiny when Shikamaru interrupted.

"Ino! Who's hurt now?" Shikamaru sighed.

_I've been looking for her all day and the last place I look I find her…how troublesome._

Ino was, as usual, getting nervous just being around him. She was fighting the urge to run again.

_For God's sake Ino pull yourself together and say something! You are much too beautiful to be intimidated by Shikamaru! Say something! Umm…umm…_

"Neji beat up Ten-Ten!" Ino blurted out immediately turning pink.

"Shutup, Ino," Neji commanded. He figured he'd better explain the situation to Shikamaru so he didn't think Neji was crazy. He looked at Shikamaru and discontentedly explained the situation again, but this time to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged, "She made you."

"WHAT?" Ino roared. She knew he was right, like always, but she wanted him to agree with her.

_I know Neji didn't beat up Ten-ten, I didn't mean to say that… I just wanted to say…ANYTHING! Next time I'll just keep my big mouth shut._

Shikamaru twitched nervously.

_She's worse than my mom when she's mad…_

Suddenly Ten-ten walked into the waiting room. They all stared at her.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. I've been released with orders to rest, that's all," Ten-ten smiled.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Ten-ten! I've been worried sick about you! Now that I know your okay I should get back to the shop. Call me later," Ino left. She was running away from Shikamaru again. She knew it and she hated it, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I should go too. See you later!" Shikamaru began to pursue.

Neji was sitting slouched over his knees with his elbows resting on his legs.

Ten-ten looked at him and thought: _I never wanted to go this far but, during training, he just kept suggesting a break like I couldn't handle myself, I had to prove to him that I could._

"I'm sorry, Neji, it's all my…"

"It's fine," Neji interrupted, "lets get you home."

They walked through the corridor when suddenly Ten-ten pulled him into an empty room and closed the door.

"Talk," Ten-ten commanded.

Usually Neji only spoke when it was necessary. However he was uncharacteristically exhausted and frustrated.

"You think your going to get stronger by exhausting yourself and your chakra? Why did you ask me to help you train?" although he was frustrated he spoke calmly.

Ten-ten was surprised he was actually replying. Even though she had told him to talk, Neji was actually acting involved in the conversation… in _their_ conversation?

"I…you just…" Ten-ten stammered.

"Did you think it was a game? I don't understand what you were thinking."

She had found her tongue, "I was thinking I wanted to improve. I'm tired of being useless on missions and being seen as the weak link!"

"You're the only one who sees yourself that way. You have strengths just like everybody else."

"Don't lie! Yes, maybe I have precise aim and I'm quick with weapons… but those are weapons! Any ninja with half a brain can dodge or deflect kunai and shuriken. I just wanted you to see me…I like you so much. Why don't you see me?" tears were filling her eyes.

"I'm looking at you now and I see someone who is destined to be with someone else."

"I don't want to be with someone else! I want to be with you!"

"I know."

"And you don't have any feelings for me at all?" she bit her quivering lip.

"My destiny is to be alone. My fate is to protect the Hyuga Main Family. I'm part of the Branch Family so my life is forfeit to anyone in the Main House who wishes to use it. As much as I despise the Main Branch, I cannot ignore my duty."

"I know about the Main Family, and I understand. Your always talking about fate Neji, haven't you ever thought that your destiny is to be happy with someone? What if the Main Branch never needs you? Are you going to waste your life in solitude, waiting for a day that may never even come? All because of that stupid mark on your head?" Ten-ten inquired.

"Yes."

"Why?!? Your destiny is not to be alone Neji! I want to be with you and if you say no then you decide my fate as well. I don't want be alone!" Ten-ten cried.

"You won't be alone. It's not your destiny, its mine." Neji was stone-faced.

"Screw destiny!"

She grabbed his face and pulled herself up to meet his lips. She kissed him softly a few times. He wasn't kissing her back. Neji pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ten-ten…"he said

_He didn't kiss me back, all these feelings… all these thoughts of what our first kiss would be like. They were all dreams, all pointless. He has no feelings for me…he doesn't care._

"No, I'm sorry. I should have never thought that you were human like the rest of us. It must be nice to have your whole life planned for you, I hope you enjoy it.

"Ten-ten…"

"I'm not done! I'm sure you will enjoy you life just fine because you will never have to endure heart break. Then again you'll never have love either and what kind of life is that? It's the life you chose Neji! No one else chose it for you. So when your lonely trying to comfort yourself with thoughts of destiny and logic, you remember I tried and _you _did this to yourself!" she shouted angrily.

He didn't have much time to think, she had already turned towards the door. He appeared right in front of her and caught her in a hug.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed pulling herself away.

It happened in a flash. He caught her wrist and spun her around. He had stepped into her as he turned her around. He had his one hand still grasping her wrist; with his free hand he grabbed her lower back, fiercely pulling her close. He found her warm, moist lips and passionately kissed them. He gently nipped her bottom lip, and Ten-ten gasped and kissed him more intensely. The butterflies were dancing in her stomach and she was in some sort of daze. All she knew was Neji and all she wanted was Neji's lips.

He abruptly pulled back. She pouted slightly; she didn't want him to stop.

"It's late Ten-ten, lets get you home to rest."

----------------------------------------------------------

_A/N- Any critisim would be appreciated. This is my first fanfic and i would like to improve._


	3. Perfect

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 3****- Perfect**

"Ino!" Shikamaru called, " Ino, Wait!"

"I can't…its late…gotta…run," she panted.

"Will you stop?!" he shouted, "I need to talk to you!"

"Sorry," she continued running.

"Dammit Ino! I've been looking for you all day. I finally found you, STOP!"

She slowed to a jog then to a walk and eventually stopped entirely with her back to him. That was how she intended to stay.

Shikamaru was not a shy guy, he was just lazy. He wouldn't chase after just anyone… Despite his lack of shyness he was getting nervous. A little because he was about to confess his feelings, but mostly because he wasn't sure how she was going to react. She had been so peculiarly lately…

"Geez…" he sighed. "Why must you run?"

"I dunno…part of my new diet?" she smiled bleakly to herself.

Ino was 5'6 and about 115 pounds. Shikamaru always got annoyed when she would go on diets. He liked the way she looked and he couldn't help but to think that diets must be a drag. However he wasn't about to argue with her about that with her now. He could sense her emotions were unstable. Also, there were more important things to talk about.

"What do you want? It's going to get dark soon," she said impatiently.

"This is long over due Ine. You know we have to talk."

"Later, I'm tired."

"No, if we avoid this you'll just keep running and quite frankly; I can't keep up. So we are going to do this now, ok?"

Her heart sank.

_He's found out I like him and he's eager to break the news that he doesn't share the same feelings. He doesn't want to hurt me. That's why he wants to break my heart quickly. He probably thinks it will be better for me if he doesn't drag it on._

"So then…talk." She was mentally preparing for the worst.

"Can you come here? There's a bench and we can sit and talk things through."

_Talk things through? Things like 'we're just friends' and 'I don't see you like that…I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship'. Hmph. Well screw you! I don't want to hear that!_

"Whatever you have to say, do it now. I'm not moving," she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fine," he knew Ino was a very stubborn and determined person. He had calculated his options and the best one he had was to talk to her back.

"I was talking to Chouji and I've asked Hinata, to get a girls point of view…they think you like me."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

_Dammit! Why are you saying this? I thought we agreed you were going to keep your big mouth shut! _Ino mentally slapped herself.

"It's okay Ino. I know you and I know your lying. I just want to talk to you about your, you know…feelings," Shikamaru swallowed.

_Am I about to get turned down by Shikamaru? No way!_

"Feelings? I don't have any towards you! I'm leaving, this conversation is absurd." She, of course, had started to run again. Shikamaru, of course, had anticipated it and had already made a plan.

"Dammit woman! You brought this on yourself! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He shouted.

She stopped unwillingly. She couldn't move.

"SHIKAMARU!! LET ME GO!!"

"No."

He used his shadow to lay her on the ground. At least this way if his chakra went out or the sun went down he would have a chance of catching her by foot.

"LET ME GO NOW! HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR DAMN SHADOW ON ME! HOW DARE YOU?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I'M FREE!"

Shikamaru knew he didn't have much time. He would never be able to hold her like that for the whole conversation, especially if she was going to argue. And knowing her all to well, she would.

_If my chakra runs out before I'm done talking to her…she probably will try to seriously harm me…_

He had one choice and he knew she wasn't going to like it. He hesitantly walked towards her until he was standing over top of her.

"What the hell are you doing? Get away!" She ordered.

He sat down on her and grabbed her wrists pinning them down on either side of her.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed.

She was trying to squirm but the shadow possession was still too strong for her to break free from.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN?" He shouted back.

"GET OFF BEFORE I…"

"Be quiet! For once _you _need to listen to _me,_ get over it," he smirked causing her to frown at him.

_Why is he going through all this trouble to reject me? Could it be?_

Shikamaru smiled inwardly.

_Hmmm, I kinda like this control thing. It's nice bossing her around for once, even if it won't last for long…_

_I actually like him on top of me, leaning into me. I can't believe I'm thinking this!_ She blushed slightly. _It's true though, I like the fact that he's taking control and not being so carefree and lazy. His new take-charge attitude is impressive and it's sort of hot!_

She wanted for once to be passive but as usual her big mouth ruined it.

"I like you!" She blurted out. She bit her tongue immediately and blushed again.

"Ino, Ino, Ino. I thought we talked about this already," he raised an eyebrow, "it's my turn to talk, not yours. Not another word out of you!"

He was happy with her currently silenced state.

"We've known each other for a long time now. We've been on the same team for eight years now. I've come to know your attitude, actions and emotions. You know me as well."

"What's your-"

Surprisingly quickly he grabbed her arms with on hand and pinned them above her head. He used his newly free hand to clasp it over her mouth. Her eyes narrowed.

"Shhh," he instructed, "You need to listen, it's important. I'm not one to brag but I'm not stupid, Ine. I know you like me and you have for awhile."

_Shit my chakra is running out… I guess I better get to the point._

"As troublesome as it is, I like your quorks. I like your unpredictable mood swings, your determination to boss everyone around, even Asuma," he laughed, "I think it's cute when you get at me about crazy things. I even like your overbearing pride you carry, at worst its entertaining."

She had been waiting for her feelings to be known but he was right. With her pride she would have never admitted it. She was supposed to like Sasuke. Nevertheless she felt a weight lifted, the truth was out.

"I have something else to say but I'd like to say it to your face, your whole face. If I move my hand are you going to scream?"

He looked into her eyes and sensed no anger. She was no longer a threat to his health. Still he wasn't planning on getting off her anytime soon…

He slowly removed his hand allowing his fingers to linger on her lips a little longer than intended. They gazed into each other's eyes.

He leaned into her ear.

"I love you," he whispered and pulled her up into a kiss, short and sweet.

She slapped him.

"That's for using your damn shadow on me," she smiled provocatively with her leg running up his.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" the corner of his mouth raised slightly.

"I hope you're not turning lazy on me now, Shikamaru," Ino teased.

"Not a chance," he slipped a hand under her back, with the other hand beside her head and powerfully drew her up to his face. He passionately kissed her. She gasped when he daringly slid a hand under her shirt but her gasp was silenced by his ravenous lips. He was gently caressing her firm stomach while encircling her mouth with his own. She couldn't catch her breath but she didn't want to. She had loved him for so long, imagined this for so long. This moment was better than her imagination, it was perfect. She opened her mouth to tell him how this was perfect but Shikamaru had taken this as an invitation and glided his tongue cautiously into her mouth. She was surprised but she quickly returned the favor.

_This is Perfect._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N- so what do you think so far?_


End file.
